


ErEri (Eren x Levi) Oneshots!

by Flaaffy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi, idk lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaaffy/pseuds/Flaaffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a heap of Eren and Levi one shots.</p><p>Status: ongoing with slow updates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ErEri - Yesterday & Today

** Yesterday & Today **

**Title: Yesterday & Today**

**Summary:** Don’t imagine your OTP refusing to tell each other how they feel. Until one day Person A runs to find Person B only to find them already gone. But as Person a returns home Person B has been waiting outside of their house to confess that they feel the same.

**Characters: Eren Jaeger and Levi / Rivallie.**

**Fandom: Anime – Attack On Titan / Shingeki no Kyjoin**

**Note 1: First time writing Eren x Levi… so yep.**

**Words: 1,559**

**Age: 13 and over (due to swearing)**

**Note 2: I do realise Levi is VERY OOC but I wanted him to be like that, because soppy and cute Levi is cute. Also, whilst we are on this Eren has already told Levi he loved him. (I THINK I SHOULD’VE DONE THIS PROMPT THE OTHER WAY ROUND OH WELL)**

**~♡~**

_When Levi got told that another error had occurred when even though all the titans had been defeated, he was in utter shock... He was surprised by what error had occurred_ _…_ _it wasn_ _’_ _t an error like a computer error and no the error wasn_ _’_ _t that the titans hadn_ _’_ _t come back to the human kind. It was that, Eren Jaeger likes him. Levi couldn_ _’_ _t believe Hanji at first_ _–_ _considering it was Hanji what told him, he does wonder should he believe the glasses freak or not? He probably shouldn_ _’_ _t, but wouldn_ _’_ _t he be hurting the brat_ _’_ _s feelings? Oh well... he guesses he should worry about it some other time he needs to get some fresh air right now, considering he just woke up he got up and got dressed. He liked his ‘Corporal Heichou’ jacket from Eren. There it is again, that name… that fucking name! Eren…. Eren Jaeger. Levi can’t get it out of his head, “Grr!” Levi shouted out loud. He went downstairs for breakfast at the table was Hanji and…Eren. Shit, why was he here? “Good morning, Levi.” Hanji said._  
“Good morning, Hanji… and good morning Eren.” Levi replied with a smile.  
“Good morning, Corporal.” Eren said. Levi blushed, why the hell was Eren saying ‘corporal’? That’s been and gone. “Eren, titans have gone. So, no need to call me that now.” Levi said and smiled. Eren smiled back, ‘yeah that was true.’ Eren thought.

**~Levi POV.**

_“Hey Levi, can I speak to you?” Hanji said. I nodded my head and got up from the table, Eren smiled a big smile at me when I left the room, and the blush came back to my face._  
“What is it glasses?” I asked.  
“Well, you know how I told you that Eren fancies you?” She said. I nodded.  
“Yeah well, I have some sad news apparently Eren is moving to a different state soon and it’s not Japan apparently it’s somewhere called Spain or somewhere I’m not too sure.” Hanji said.

_I felt my heart suddenly break… Eren was leaving? No! He can’t. “What do you mean? …. I don’t want him to go. When is he going?” I asked almost crying.  
“In like two days, so you have two days to confess your un-denying love.” Hanji said with a wink. I clenched my fists together and bought them up to my face, “We can do this! ~” I shouted. Possibly a bit too loud._

_~_ _♡_ _~_

 _~_ **3 RD PERSON POV**

_Levi went to Erens the next morning, to see. He knocked on the door, after 5 minutes Eren came to the door “Oh hello there Levi.” Eren said. I smiled, “Hey there Eren. Is it alright if we have a little chat?” Levi asked. Eren nodded, and Levi walked into the house, it was a nice house nothing too jazzy and nothing to dull. Just how Levi likes it, eh. Levi walked into the front room. On the table there was a bunch of products going by the brand of Febreeze, that was a cleaning brand. ‘The brat was doing some cleaning, for once…’ Levi thought whilst smiling. “Oh, ignore the cleaning products on the table I was just cleaning up. Anyway, what do you want to talk to me about?” Eren asked.  
I sat down on the sofa as did Eren; he sat far away from Levi though._

**~Eren POV.**

_It took a while for Levi to answer my question but soon enough he did respond. “I heard of glasses freak, or Hanji as you know her… that you’re moving to a different country.” Levi stated. I gasped, ‘God damn it! Hanji was supposed to keep that as a secret.’ I thought to myself, I was now basically a bit pissed off at Hanji. “So, Eren… is it true? You’re leaving me?” Levi said. I couldn’t help but nod. “… I don’t understand why though. We have gone through so much together…” Levi said. I stood up and began shouting at Levi I couldn’t help but rage at him. “What do you mean **all the times we have been together** , huh? Levi? We have been through nothing together! Don’t act like you don’t know me as much as Mikasa did, yes I know Mikasa is my sister but still. I love her and you should appreciate that… but still I don’t know what to do anymore. Therefore, tomorrow at 10am I’m leaving this country – Tokyo, Japan.” I shouted. I couldn’t help but almost start crying, Levi gasped I guess he didn’t expect to hear them sort of words coming out of me eh? Well now he does see that I can. “E-Eren, please wait a moment. I—“ _

-     _Time Skip: Next Day (Levi POV)_

_I woke up the next morning to my alarm clocking waking me up, god sake I hate that annoying clock it always wakes me up. I checked the time to see it was only 10am. I slowly closed back my eyes, drifting back down onto my pillow and into my duvet sheets ‘I don’t even know or even remember why I set it to 10am… oh well back to sleep.’ I thought to myself. I opened my eyes._

_5 minutes later I re-opened them to see that I forgot that I should be at Erens, though I couldn’t remember why. I got myself out of bed and got dressed making myself look neat for whatever reason. I mean, I’m Levi Ackerman/ Rivallie. I’m the neat freak according to ninety nine percent of the population, which is a lot. I still wonder to this day who… that flipping 1% is. Oh well, can’t have all. When I was dressed I walked to the table for no apparent reason and found a note on it saying:  ‘Dear I please drop by at Eren’s house at 10am due to the fact he is leaving Japan.’ I read. Oh shit, I forgot Eren was leaving. I ran to Eren’s house, but when I was running I thought ‘Why am I doing this? I mean I know I love him, but its past 10am so he won’t be here.’_

_~_ _♡_ _~_

_When I got to Eren’s house, he wasn’t there. I tried knocking on the door multiple times, but still he wasn’t there. I began to cry, god damn it! If only I had been quicker. I stayed there for a good 10 minutes knocking on the door hoping Eren would come out. But he did not, I was alone. Glasses face was right, Eren had gone. I was too late. I began walking back home._

_~_ _♡~ {3 RD PERSON POV}_

_Eren was waiting for Levi back at his house, just to tell him that Eren didn’t need to go that it was all a prank Eren was guessing that he was at his house right now, but he was Eren’s house. So, Eren decided to hide behind a tree. . . a few minutes later, Levi is back home in his house, Eren could see him through the window – he could also see Levi was… crying and he could see a lot of objects have been smashed “Shit… what have I done.” Eren said out loud. He decided to brave his destinies and walk up to the front door and knock, Levi came to the door eventually. “E-Eren? Is that you?” Levi said between sobs, Eren nodded. Walking towards Levi and reaching his arm up to wrap Levi in a hug. “Eren, oh my god. Eren! You’re in Japan still?” Levi shouted between sobs and muffled crying. Eren nodded, whilst stroking his hair he said “Yeah Levi, I don’t need to go now. I’m here for you Levi, okay?” Eren said. Levi pulled away from Eren and nodded. “Also, Levi can I say something?” Eren said. Levi dragged him into the house, and dragged him into the front room sitting him down on the sofa and hugged up to Eren, Eren opened his mouth to talk “Well, do you remember that time when you told me you love me, eh Levi?” Eren said whilst smiling. Levi nodded “Yeah well, it took me a while to realize it but I feel the same way about you Levi.” Eren said. Levi gasped, “What?” is all Levi could put in words. Eren nodded, he was telling the truth. Levi brang Eren’s head towards him and kissed him. “Oh my god Eren, I love you a lot.” Levi said. Eren smiled.  
“I love you too, Levi.” _

_~End~_


	2. Eren and Levi: Reincarnation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi: Reincarnation.  
> Eren and Levi don't believe in reincarnation but they meet again.  
> OR  
> Let's meet again, Heichou.

** Eren and Levi: Reincarnation. **

**Title: Eren and Levi: Reincarnation.**

**Age: PG**

**Words:837**

**Genre: Fluff.**

**Fandoms: Anime – Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyjoin.**

**Characters: Levi Rivallie, Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman.**

**Relationships: Levi/Eren.**

**Prompt: Levi and Eren as kids.**

***hint: made up because not all of the recruits/characters are dead.***

**\--**

_When Eren and Levi died, they thought they would just die not get reincarnated. But lucky them, they got reincarnated and they met again in the future and this is that story._

_Levi and Eren died when they was on a mission, of course it was against titans…. But none of Levi’s squad was left, so it was only him and Eren. He was still upset over his squad’s death but he really couldn’t do anything. He gave them all a great funeral, Petra mostly because he cared most about them, but she was dead and so was the rest of them and that was nothing he could do._

_Anyway, Levi was on a mission with Eren as previously stated… against titans being honest he and Eren and Mikasa was the only three what got sent on the mission, because there was only 100 left and with Humanity’s strongest, and humanity’s protector. So… with them two and Mikasa it was sure to be a good fight…_

**_Was it not?_ **

_But eh, everyone in the legion corps region has to die once and this time it was Levi and Eren’s time… now you may be asking how did Levi die? Well… Eren was in great pain because of his titan form and Levi tries to help, by wrapping his arms around Eren and pulling him out. But it doesn’t help, Eren just dies inside of his titan form because he didn’t have enough time to get out and because Levi was wrapped around him he dies as well._

_However, this is not were the story ends. Levi and Eren got reincarnated. They really didn’t expect this… but they did. In the present they had a chat about reincarnation and what they thought of it. * **flashback** *_

_“Hey Eren, what do you think you’ll be doing 10 years now?” Levi had asked him whilst sat in his cellar with him.  
“Well, I guess if I’m lucky I expect to live but if I don’t live I expect to just get sent to heaven… as I don’t believe in Hell.” Eren replied._

_“Oh, what about reincarnation?” Levi asked._

_“You seriously believe in that?” Eren replied, smirking and laughing._

_“In which, yes I do. Is there something wrong with that? Brat.” Levi replied raising one of his eyebrows._

_“No there isn’t Heichou…” Eren replied._

**_*end of flashback*_ **

_So basically at the end of the day, Levi was the only who one actually believed in reincarnation mean whilst Eren wasn’t just quite sure._

_However, here they were reincarnated and about to meet each other for the first time._

_\--_

_“So Eren, how about you introduce yourself to the class?” the teacher asked.  
“Uh, okay.  I’m Eren Jaeger. It’s nice to meet you.” Eren said and then bowed to the class. The class started talking to each other apart from one guy… this guy was named Levi. ‘Eren Jaeger huh? Wait…. Eren Jaeger.  It couldn’t be could it?’ Levi thought to himself. _

_The bell rang for break time and all the class stayed away from Eren and also Levi, Levi didn’t like most of the boys because they all got dirty when playing football and Levi wants everything to be clean, so he didn’t like when the boys played football so he didn’t join in. He normally just sits under a tree… he walked out the door and began walking to the spot but Eren was sat there.  Eren looked up, “Oh hi…” Eren said. Levi waved back and said “Hi… I’m Levi Rivallie. We know each other well by the way.” Levi said smiling._  
“What do you mean we know each other well?” Eren asked.   
“I think it’s better that if you don’t remember me that you don’t remember me at all.” Levi said.  
“Oh I see…” 

_“Well I’m off to go sit somewhere else.” Levi said. He waved and to get Eren to remember him he said “I’m off Brat.” Eren suddenly remembered ‘Brat’… “Levi… Heichou!” Eren shouted. However, Levi didn’t hear him. Eren got off the ground and ran towards Levi jumping and pushing him down to the ground. “Heichou, is that you?” Eren asked,  
“Yes Jaeger… yes it is.” Levi smiled. Tears were forming in Eren’s eyes and he couldn’t help it. “Reincarnation, huh…?” Levi said. The tears came now pouring out of Eren’s eyes and Levi hugged Eren. “Heichou… I missed you.” Eren said. Levi gasped and then smiled, “I missed you too Brat.” Levi replied, wrapping Eren in his arms once more._

_So reincarnation can be true right? Especially for these two anyway or they’re just lucky… and this time there ages are next to each other. So…_

**_Let’s fall in love one last time, Heichou._ **

_End_


	3. ErEri: Ocean and sunsets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi are the last ones and Eren dies at the sunset beach.

** ErEri: The ocean and sunset. **

**Title: ErEri: The ocean and the sunset.**

**Age: PG**

**Characters: Eren Jaeger and Levi Rivallie.**

**Warning: death and feels, sorry.**

**Note 1: Eren did not say this but a lot of people use it as a thing what Eren did say.**

**Note 2: Heichou means Corporal or Lance Corporal.**

**Note 3: I haven't read the manga, only seen the anime so please excuse if the characters are OC.**

**Note 4: apparently some of the 104th squad (excluding Eren and Annie) are titans but as I said I haven't read the manga so I only know of Annie and Eren titans XD.**

**Note 5: everyone apart from Eren and Levi are dead - THIS IS A MADE UP STORY I WANTED TO DO THIS PROMPT.**

\--

_Eren once said that "When all the titans have been removed from the world - and I mean all. Let's visit the ocean, ne Heichou?" And there was only one titan left and that titan was Eren Jaeger, and his partner Levi Rivallie them two was the only people left in this world. They was just walking towards a field, and when Levi got the flashback of Eren saying that. Guess what was ahead of both them? If you haven’t of guessed it. It was the Ocean, the ocean the thing what Eren had wanted to see for ages. A smile was tugging on Levi's lips; he turned around and reached his hand out, "Hey Eren, you know that ocean you wanted to see?" Levi asked._

_"Yeah Heichou, but why are you asking." Eren replied kind of confused why Levi was asking him this. Then Levi pointed his finger at Eren and then to the ground rignt where he was stood, Eren slowly began walking but then eventually ran to where Levi was standing. Once he got there, Levi pointed in front of Eren. Eren turned around to face the front and to also see what Levi was pointing at and at first Eren turned around to Levi - once again and said "Heichou..This is--" he started but soon Levi interrupted him, "Yes brat, this is the ocean. The thing you wanted to see." Levi said, grinning away. Eren hadn't ever seen the Heichou smile this much but I guess it can't be helped because Eren - Levi's partner, had finally got his wish. Being honest, this wasn't all of Erens wish; he wanted to be killed by Levi at the ocean. Some people might think it's stupid but the ocean is where Eren, Armin and Mikasa had always wanted to visit so he decided to end his life here._

_But before he asked his Heichou to kill him, he decided to have some fun. Near the ocean was a beach, the sand was a golden colour and the blue was a really light blue - almost the same sort of blue you'd get on a really sunny day. Eren chucked his shoes off his feet and ran to the ocean; he couldn't jump in it though because it wasn't that deep. But finally, after walking through a field and only having a few bottles of water and being incredibly sweaty didn't help. Levi laughed at Eren, "he's such a little brat." Levi mumbled. He decided to join in, Levi is normally the person who doesn’t like dirt or being wet or dirty but he decided to take this as a mini celebration moment on killing the titans and so Levi decided to take this moment to run into the ocean and have some fun with his partner. Eren smiled, when he saw Levi in the water with him, Eren splashed Levi and Levi did it back. They were in the ocean for about half an hour, and guess what someone had left behind at the beach? A towel… “Eugh, you’re seriously going to use a towel that’s been left at the beach?” Levi asked, raising his eyebrow up. “Yes, why wouldn’t I? You might be complaining about dogs or cats pissing on it right…?” Eren asked, Levi nodded, “Well if you look over there – there’s a sign what says ‘No dogs on this beach.’ So it’s doubtful, and I really can’t have anymore reasons so just let us wrap the towel up, with us.” Eren replied. Levi smiled and finally said, “Tch. Okay brat.” They wrapped the towel up around them both and snuggled together. Eventually, the sunset appeared and now Eren knew this was the moment. To be killed, when the sunset was going down and to be killed by his lover and finally to be killed near the ocean, Eren unwrapped the towel around himself and stood up, tears forming in his eyes and then finally one dropped onto the sand. Which made Levi look at the ground and see it was wet with tears, he then looked up at Eren’s face, “What’s wrong brat?” He asked._  
“I want to ask a favour… and this favour is really hard and extreme, but…” Eren started, crying some more, “Heichou – no Levi. I want you to kill me – right here right now.” Eren said, smiling, using his sleeves to wipe his eyes, Levi gasped. “Wait Eren,” he finally used the brats name, which made Eren smiled him once more. “Please make sure, you know what you’re saying.” Levi said. Eren smiled, “I want you to kill me, Heichou.” Eren said.   
“Why? I don’t understand...” Levi asked, he sounded like he was whimpering, but inside Levi was trying to force himself not to cry.  
“Please, Levi. If you remember what I said – which before you said that you remembered what I said, I said “I want to go to the ocean once all the titans have gone once and for all.” And, yeah I’m at the ocean with my lover and I’m at the beach watching the sunset with Heichou, but… I said ‘I wanted all titans gone’ so please … make my wish come true by killing me.” Eren said, his tears couldn’t help but cry, and rush out of his eyes. Levi even started crying, but Eren knelt down and lent towards Levi, “please… Heichou. Make my wish come true.” Eren said,  
“Okay Eren, I will… but I am so sorry for killing you. I did not want to be the person doing this.” Levi got out his 3D Maneuverer gear and withdrew the sword and Eren led down onto the floor, closing his eyes. Levi had the sword above Eren’s stomach, “I love you Eren. I hope to see you again in the afterlife.” Levi said. Eren smiled, tears rushing out his eyes…” I love you to, Levi Heichou.” Levi swung the sword into Eren’s stomach, blood came rushing out of Eren’s mouth and he closed his eyes and he fell into the sleep. “Goodnight, brat.” 

_\--_

_END. I am so sorry._


	4. ErEri: The random occurrence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m an author who just published my first book and you work at a bookstore and recommend my own book to me when I come in” au
> 
> -brotherjem on tumblr

**ErEri: The Random Occurrence.**

**Hi guys! I haven't wrote in ages, so why not I found like 12 prompts on tumblr under a user called 'brotherjem' and my goal is to try and do all of these au's for my 3 different oneshot stories and that's like 4 (Fairy tail, free!, sototallylittlewood, ereri) so stay tuned**

**(otherwise known as self advertising time- Anyway onto the actual stuff.**

* * *

**Note 1: I haven't wrote in age and still am/are trying to overcome authors block, gomen.**

**Note 2: I think it'd be really funny to change the prompt around a bit, so that's what I did because old and sassy levi is cool - WARNING: LEVI IS OOC AND A BIT OF A FANBOY BC WHY NOT.**

**Note 3: I think I got this idea of Kisa's route of Sekaiichi Hatsuoki (Yaoi anime, recommend 10/10)**

**Word count: 853**

**\--**

_Eren was just sat at his apartment as soon as the news show flashed onto his TV. Showing up an old man reading out the latest headlines, there was like two before it but they were random nonsense which has nothing to do. Eren sighed, "Boring news... just boring. Why can't our world be more social that'd be fun. Or, maybe the news could even say I brang out a new book!" Eren said to himself shouting, shouting out loud in his flat being happy because he lived alone and that nobody could hear him he didn't even have any neighbours, and Eren liked this. Following on, Eren also thought to himself "...Maybe not." However, as soon as Eren finished saying that a quick advert break appeared._

 

_After the 5 minute advert break was done with more and more useless boring adverts, it was yet another usual news report they normally only have like 2 ... but maybe 3 today? The man started talking again, "News flash!  Eren Jaéger - 25 years old has just released a new book called 'The monster within me'. This famous 25-year-old male is a writing genius. His books are unique and different. Now they're at the shops near you!" The man had said, Eren's eyes popped open and his mouth dropped. "They talked about my book!" Eren shouted inside his flat, once again. Jumping up from the sofa and running around in happiness. "Let's go see what shops it's in." He also said. It was only lunchtime (12:00pm), so he might as well since he has nothing to do._

He put a coat on and his black beanie, and also his green rugged coat he liked this coat for some odd reason. He just thinks it goes well with his usual outfits of black plain tops and black skinnies and them odd boots which men wore, and Eren had no idea the name of them. He had no idea why he just had to say that about fashion, he just did.

 

He walked into the newest shop in town, hoping they'd have some books in or something along the lines of that. It was called "The reading jester." He supposes it should have some in because it's got 'reading' in the title, well that's what Eren thought. 

As soon as he walked into the shop, an middle aged man came running up to him, Eren noticed that he had his newest book in his hand, "Hello there! May I interest you in buying this book today, sir?" the man asked. Eren laughed to himself,   
"I'm sorry but I can't buy it." He replied to him.  
"Why? Is there something wrong with it? I read it all within one day as well! It is a good book." The man said. Eren smirked once more. Eren took his hat off, "W-wait, you're not who I think you are... are you?" The man asked, can't believing his eyes.  
"I guess it depends on who you think I am, sir." Eren said.  
"... Eren Jaéger right?" he asked. Eren nodded, the man gasped. "Oh my Jesus god, I am sorry!" the man said bowing to apologize.  
"Why're you apologizing to me?" Eren asked.  
"For handing people your book to try and sell it to them - I realize that I should just let them buy it there self." He asked.  
"Oh don't worry, as long as you don't mind doing it then I don't mind... plus I have no say - I just wrote it." Eren said.  
"I'm Rivallie. I don't give my first name, but maybe later." Rivallie said. Eren nodded,  
"Well you know my name. Also, thanks for the compliments on my book! It's greatly appreciated." Eren said. Taking his beanie off as he felt like he was getting a bit hot. He doesn't know why. Eren smiled. Rivallie blushed. 'He's cute. Damn.' Rivallie said to himself, not like  Eren knew this.

\--

END.

**Note: That's all I'm going to write, maybe I'll continue some other time but I just wanted to write something - this turned out different then I imagined.**

 


	5. ErEri: Senpai notice me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi meet in a highschool named Kitsuragi Highschool.  
> That's it.

** ErEri: Senpai notice me. **

**Note: Hey guys, so I recently found a folder in my google chrome bookmarks and I believe it was called 'Prompts' and I scrolled through it, and of course was different web pages (mostly tumblr) and I had saved these websites for sims 4 (for writing stories and stuff) but since sims 4 broke I have no use, and since theirs like a bunch - expect a lot of chapters.**

***author note: Library is a made up lesson since Eren is in a year below his Senpai, so I had to make an idea somehow.**

**\--**

_A young teenage boy with scruffy brown hair, golden/ greenish eyes, a grey jumper, a red tie and normal grey pants wearing and his brown school shoes wondered into a building - the building was a school... it was Kitsuragi High School.  It was a well known school in Tokyo, Japan. The boys name was Eren Jaéger, he was new to this school - so he didn't really have any friends... and today was his first day at Kitsuragi, and he hopes it will be a good day._

_Eren walked up to the head teachers office - Miss Shizuka, and knocked on the door and waited a few seconds until a voice answered his knocks, "Hello?" A woman said from inside the door._ _  
_"Hello? it's Eren, you called me to your office." Eren replied with. Miss Shizuka was confused at first, but eventually understood._  
_"Oh, Mr Jaéger please come in." Miss Shizuka said. Eren nodded from outside the door and grabbed the door handle and twisted it and opened the door. "Have a seat, Mr. Jaéger." Miss Shizuka also said. And Eren did just that, he saw a brown seat - the brown seat looked comfy so he decided to sit there. As soon as he sat down, it was comfy, Eren picked well. "Now, Mr Jaéger, here is your class schedule. And that's all I wanted to say really, so you can leave." Miss Shizuka said also. Eren nodded, taking the class schedule out of her hands and reading it, 'Huh, Library first, eh?'* The school bell rang a few minutes later.__

_He walked around, aimlessly looking for the library. A man who was walking past him, who looked quite small compared to him accidentally walked into Eren. In which, Eren fell onto the floor. The man noticed that Eren was on the floor, and didn't even give a single care about it and just walked past. Eren quickly stumbled up onto his feet shouting, "Oi, Mister!" the whole hallway stared at Eren, he completely ignored them though. The man turned around, his face was red because the kid just shouted him. He walked up to Eren, "What, what is it kid?!" He shouted at Eren._ _  
_"Um..." Eren said mumbling, weather to ask or not._  
_"...I know you can talk, you just fucking shouted me." The man said his face raging with anger._  
_"My name is Eren Jaéger and I just want to ask you how do I get to the library, because I'm new here!" Eren asked him, his face blushing. Eren was blushing because he found this man kind of hot._  
_"Huuuh, you're in library next eh? Well so am I, so I'll walk you." The man asked._  
_"Thank you." Eren replied. They started walking to were the library was located.__

_"So, what's your name?" The man asked,_ _  
_"Oh... my name is Jaéger... Eren Jaéger." Eren answered._  
_"Oh, my name is Levi Ackerman."  The man said, Eren thought he seemed more kinder._  
_"Levi-Senpai?" Eren said, Levi's face suddenly lit up._  
_"Eren-san." Levi replied with. Now, Eren blushed.__

_They continued talking to each other until they got to the library. "This is the Library." Levi said. Eren nodded, "I'm in the room next door so maybe I'll see you soon... goodbye, Eren-san." Levi said._ _  
_"Mhmm, goodbye  Levi-senpai!" Eren said. Levi smiled. And they both walked into the class.__

_\--_

_END._


	6. ErEri: Hyperion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a deviant art picture I found.

**ErEri: Hyperion.**

**Note: Sadness and depression occurs. *gives you tissues.***

**Author note: Hate to ruin the ending, but everything is going to be okay... I promise.**

**Note 2: I don't know anymore.. I didn't know how to word this.**

**Note 3: Eren's pov.**

* * *

**Hyperion.**

_" **Eren, ignore what I said a few minutes ago about all the love - I hate you. I don't know or when I got the idea of love from... but ever since we first met. You struck me as a person I should avoid."**_

I see you in your room sometimes, I see you crying. And I do wonder if it's my fault, is it my fault you're crying. Until I look closely - your eyes - they're crying, the tears are transparent. And they don't fall onto a desk... no. They fall onto a picture the picture of you and our friends, which died... Mike, Orulo, Petra and Gunther. You watched as they got killed by the female titan and you didn't do a thing - you probably couldn't, you probably couldn't believe what was happening right in front of your eyes.

 

Right, Heichou?

 

But I bet every time you cry at the photo, you blame yourself. and I can promise you, it wasn't your fault.  It was my fault. I had the option to transform into the titan but... I didn't take it. It's my fault they died. 

So why do you blame yourself?

You don't need to. 

If you wanna blame someone.

Please... blame me.

 

Except, I can see you probably don't give a damn - you have them deep dark eye bags under your eyes every time I see you. You look tired. What happened to the old Levi? The smart clean freak one... which  I feel like he has left. But he hasn't, he just cries and looks awful. 

 

Oh, I wish you would talk to me about this. So, why don't you? Please do. I want to hug you and hold you. 

 

-

I walked into Levi's room knocking on the door, his hands clutching very hard onto the picture - looking like he was about to rip it. You turn around, put the picture down and run up to me and hug me. We don't talk or say anything to each other. I didn't know why you was crying for a few weeks, until Hanji told me - It became clear. 

 

I pretend it's none of my business, but I do know inside that it is. 

 

I feel like I don't get told because I'm probably not important to you. Why? Why am I not important to you? I'm just a shitty brat towards you right?

 

You've been living alone in this whole twisted world, coming every night to your room and crying your whole eyes out. I just sit outside the door hear you cry; and honestly it breaks my heart.

 

I wish I could go back in the past and fix it.- that I would've killed the titan. And our comrades/friends would've lived. I bet you'd be happy then, right Heichou?

But when I think deep into that. I bet I'd be to scared to - as much, as it'd make you happy. I just feel like it wouldn't work.

 

**"You saved me, Jaéger."**

**end.**

**Note 4: ... i don't know. It's depressing i'm sorry.**

 

 


	7. The Name Of The Beast (Eren x Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My name is ____, don't forget it."

**The Name of the Beast.**

**Note: It's been years and I'm finally writing, sorry for the delay (orz.)**

**Note 2: Levi isn't supposed to have a name.**

**Note 3: I should probably get all these prompts out the way, so hi! I'm Alisha and thank you for reading if you do.**

**this was based of a ereri doujinshi**

**\--**

A few years ago, a man - well a young kid at this time was in a town, killing people. He had short black scraggy hair and mostly wore black. One day, he had killed over 5 people. The legion corps had come up to me, and I got introduced to 6 people. They were all older then the boy at the first, they were called... "Petra Ral", "Erwin Smith", "Hanji Zoe", "Olu Boza," "Eld Jinn" and "Gunther Schultz." So, due to me not having a name then. Erwin named me 'Levi.' - meaning 'Pledged' or 'Attached'.

 

However, 'Levi' was still unsure of his real name so he called himself the 'beast' when not with the folk. However, he became very fond of his name due to his importance. 'Levi' was now his legion corps name... a very important name - he felt really glad to have it. After he became Levi, he got many things such as: Warmth, money, authority and much more important stuff. As well as comrades and subordinates. However, them things always disappear in front of his eyes which left him sad and depressed for a while.

**(QUICK POV CHANGE)**

But, even so I didn't care... I didn't know them that well to care about me. In my mind, they were all just pathetic losers dying in front of me. I will continue to live as Levi until the day I die, however I know that...  **IT ISN'T MY REAL NAME.**

I have never told anyone else about my real name due to the fact that I couldn't find a reason too, or possibly because I thought that they'd just die a few days later (or something along them lines). I also don't like the name, because I'm a horrible and terrible beast who carries it...therefore, it's an ugly name. It is something what's just left behind by the trash who abandoned me... so... it's a worthless name. 

So, when I became 'Levi' I tossed my actual name away and buried it deep down in the ground to hoping to never remember it again. Along with the beast inside me, I honestly thought that I'd die when it fell to the ground because it was basically me throwing away a piece of me.

\--

I didn't find a point of living until I met a kid - the kid was named Eren Jaéger. His enthusiasm to want to kill the titan's so bad, amazed me and I also really love his eyes - they're magnificent. However, I do think of him as a baby me - due to the fact that he looks like he also has a beast hiding inside of him. Anyway, he is just a pathetic brat so... and yet he's survived during many occasions which never fails to amuse and shock me. So I want to tease him, I called him into my office, "Hey brat." I said, he turned around as normal and replied with, "Yes, heichou?"   
"I want to tell you the name of the beast I've been raising inside my body." I said bluntly. I decided to let him know, it'd be interesting to know what he'd do with it. Would he laugh at it? He probably would.   
"'Beast' what do you mean, sir?" He replied.  
"My real name, you shitty brat." I replied ferociously.   
"That means... your current name...?" He said he was confused, his eyes wide open due to shock and confusion.  
"Erwin gave me the name, 'Levi'." I replied - taking a small sip of my coffee and putting it back down.

I then asked him a question,  
"Hey Eren - what's better; Captain Levi of the survey corps 'Humanity's strongest solider' or the beast inside of me which is ferociously and basically killing everyone? Which do you think is better?" I asked smirking. Eren's face was full of pure shock and gasp by now.   
"Well, I'm not sure... but..." Eren started.  
"Hah?" I replied,  
"Eh... after all, it's you either way. A name is a name, Captain. So to be honest, I don't really care... but now that you've mentioned it i'm quite interested." Eren replied.

His answer took me off guard for a good 5 moments,   
" _____ " I said, he looked confused.  
"This is my name." I said. However, as soon as I said that I regretted it immediately afterwards. 

Eren then repeated it, "Mr. ____". I gasped, hearing someone say my name astounded me and it sounded good coming out of his mouth (wait what) 

\--

It will be alright... right? To not be "Levi" in front of this guy, but to be myself - an actual beast... because were all monsters here. All human beings are. "Hey Eren, I just thought of an interesting command."   
"What... what is that?" Eren asked.

" **Call My Name.**

**The name of the beast."**

**\--**

**END.**

**I can't be bothered writing the finale, maybe some other time but it's[here](http://myreadingmanga.info/nichika-shingeki-no-kyojin-dj-name-beast-eng/).**


	8. ErEri: Hold me tight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was such a weird prompt but whatever.

 

                                                                **ErEri: Hold me tight.**

                                                         **(Also known as 'I am a whore.')**

Note: This is very distracting because I would put it as the also known title but fanfiction and the sites I also upload this to (my tumblr, archiveofourown, deviantart and wattpad) will probably tell me off for swearing.

Note 2: Drabble - Levi's point of view.

Inspiration: hudgens77 on tumblr.

Age: 13+ recommended due to swearing and such.

\--

I'm a whore. A whore means I sleep (also known as have sex) with people and I get money. I'm not going to lie, I dislike doing it. However, one time a nervous client named 'Eren' came and he told me he was a virgin.

He also said his friends told him to do this, which I couldn't understand, but I said "You shouldn't give a shit what your friends tell you to do..." I said trying to calm him, since he looked shaky. "Yeah I know, but can I still have a night with you?" he asked.  
"Sure, why?" I asked.  
"Cause I like you..." The man said, his face got kind of red.  
"Uh, okay. I'm Levi." I replied.  
"Yay! Thanks, I'm Eren." 

\--

A few minutes later, we got into the bed - we was both just wearing out underpants, our chest was naked. It was the first time someone paid me for sleeping.

 

**Boy you don't know what you're getting into.**

END

**Note: i don't know anymore. This was such a weird and small prompt.**


	9. ErEri: Have You Ever Lost Someone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I never uploaded these.

**ErEri: Have You Ever Lost Someone?**

**Note 1: I apologize so much for not writing recently, right now as I write this (19/09/2015) I'm ill and I have the flu which sucks... so I decided the only way to cheer me up was write fan fiction or try.**

**Note 2: I want to try and write a lot today so these just might be lame drabbles, I apologize.**

**Inspiration: x (hudgens77 on tumblr)**

**\--**

**Have you ever lost someone who meant so much to you?**

_I have, and it hurt to think that I never could bring them back. I felt like and wished that I could bring them back, but in all honesty I could not. Because they're gone and I'll never see them again. When he died, my friend - Hanji tried, but it didn't work. "I'm sorry, Levi." is what I heard Hanji say to me when it failed... I decided to forgive her because no one could do anything about it._

_"MONSTER!" I heard people screaming before Eren died, yes he was a monster, but he was MY monster. My monster whom I love, my monster who needs to feed on humans to survive and last his hunger, I know Eren doesn't like eating humans but it's the way he survives... I remember he once said, "gross my hands are covered with blood."_   
_"Eren" Eren turned around. It was Levi, Eren ran over to the bed "Levi! You're awake! Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry... I was so hungry. I couldn't help myself." Eren cried onto Levi's shoulder. "It's okay. It's okay, shitty brat." Eren smiled as did Levi. Hanji walked into the room after she heard a noise, it was Levi and Eren hugging... "... guys?" Hanji was confused she thought they were both dead._

_END._

_Note: If you don't get it, Levi knows Eren died at the first part, and on the second part Eren eats Levi and then they both recover and live again. It's confusing but this is how the prompt was._


	10. ErEri: The red string of fate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The red string of fate  
> Which connects us together  
> ♥

**ErEri: The red string of fate.**

**Note: This is such a cute prompt!!!!! and the art for this prompt was amazing.  
**

**inspiration: hudgens77 on tumblr**

**Note 2: This is a reincarnation AU and a drabble. (Levi is very OOC but have some fluffy Levi.)**

**\--**

_My name is Levi. I do not know my last name so I just say my name is Levi and I'm too bad ass for a last name, because let's be honest... I am. I'm your sort of goth and emo kid. I wear black, my hair is black and half shaved and half of it is at one side, I wear black clothes and have tattoos and piercings. Yeah, I'm your average emo/goth kid, however I didn't use to be._

 

_I used to be in the army... well it was kind of an army. There used to be these big giants called 'titans' they walked around naked (Yeah, gross I know.) so me and a bunch of my comrades (people in the army with me.) managed to defeat them, but we all died and somehow I got reincarnated. I'm not sure how, maybe god decided to give me another chance. One of the comrades I used to be with and fight against with was a brat named 'Eren Jaéger.' I appreciated him after a while, he had these amazing green/yellow eyes like the ocean. It made me inspired every time I looked at them, he made me want to keep going. Eren was also a titan, but after convincing the people who wanted to kill him (they wanted to kill him because he thought he was going to kill the humans in the village, but I knew Eren would never do that.) However, on my little finger there is a red string. All my friends at the university I go to say it's called the "red string of fate." I guess it means that my other half has the other side. I wonder who it is. In university, I take art._

I was currently in the library drawing art, I was drawing art of Eren. I'm really sad though because I can't remember exactly what he looks like apart from his eyes, because other then his eyes I remember nothing on his face.... which makes me quite sad.   
"Hey those are amazing!" I heard a boy shout over my shoulder,  
"Thanks" is all I said, I continued doodling. I heard the boy grin, it sounded like he was still behind me. He probably still was. I turned around, "Do you have a problem brat-" I didn't finish my sentance off. As soon as I laid my eyes on the boy I realized who it was. It was him... it was Eren. "Hi." the boy said. I got out of my chair and hugged him. Finally we had been reconnected. I noticed on his little finger, was also.

**The red string of fate - just like me.**

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FANFICTION UPDATES EVERY MONDAY.


End file.
